


Morning Kisses

by Honestmabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Mpreg, Otabek is a sap, pregnant yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe
Summary: A short fic based on my friend, Ayden's art for her birthday. Includes fluff and more fluff. Otabek is just being a sap this entire time, bless.





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm great at writing about feelings because I'm a scorpio and I don't have any *wheezes* Ok ok, just kidding. I hope everyone enjoys and HAPPY BIRTHDAY AYDEN <3333

It was always surreal to Otabek when he woke up next to Yuri, even after years of marriage and a baby on the way. They say you get so accustomed to the weight and warmth of someone else in your bed that the butterflies you feel when waking up next to him wear off. For Otabek, it hadn't.

Yuri was curled in a fetal position with one hand resting over Otabek's as his laid protectively over Yuri's swollen abdomen and the other hand curled under his pillow. His back was flush with Otabek's stomach, making the older man the bigger spoon- he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved that Yuri felt so safe in his arms, even if it meant waking up with mouthfuls of blonde hair most days.

"Wake up, baby. Do you two want some breakfast?" He kissed the shell of Yuri's ears as he spoke, breathing in his coconut scented shampoo. The pregnant blonde blinked at him sleepily and Otabek chuckled.

"Breakfast sounds good, Beka. You and I both know I'm eating for two and can't turn down food." He mumbled sleepily, cuddling closer to Otabek.

Another chuckle "You and I both know that you couldn't ever turn down food, even when you were eating for one."

"Fu- Screw you. My grandpa and Yuuri are just good cooks, okay!?" He muttered grumpily as Otabek began pushing up Yuri's shirt- though it was actually a shirt of Otabek's Yuri had stolen- to expose his pregnancy bump.

"Its so cute that you won't curse around the baby." Otabek said as he crawled in between Yuri's legs, smiling up at his husband.

"I read that they can hear you, even in the womb." He scrunched his nose cutely "I don't want her to have a potty mouth."

Otabek just shook his head, smiling wryly. Yuri Plisetsky was the most adorable human being on the planet and Otabek was a very lucky man to have been the one Yuri chose. Yuri saw him smiling and scowled "Don't look so sappy!"

"How could I not?" Otabek murmured, placing a light kiss on the swell of Yuri's baby bump "I have the perfect husband and a beautiful baby girl on the way."

Yuri's face broke out in a pleased smile, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks "You're the one who's perfect. Dummy."

They locked eyes, emotions that a simple 'I love you' could never express fully hung heavy in their gaze. Otabek said it anyway, knowing Yuri knew what he truly meant. 

"We love you too, Beka." Yuri smiled softly at him and Otabek leaned in to give him a light kiss. He started when the baby kicked, his little foot hitting Otabek's chest through Yuri's stomach "She's just like you." He chuckled lightly as he pulled away. Yuri scowled "I want her to be more like you, being me isn't a good thing." Otabek had to disagree, but he didn't say anything. Yuri knew how he felt.

Reluctantly, he got up to go prepare breakfast for his husband. He paused when Yuri called out to him "Oh! Can you also get me some pickles and nacho cheese?"

Otabek stared at him, horrified "To- to eat together?"

Yuri shrugged and Otabek grimaced. Yuri's pregnancy cravings were always weird "Sure thing, janim."

In no time at all, he and Yuri would be bringing a life into this world. A life they made together. They hadn't yet decided on a name and being new parents was scary but she was going to be loved. Otabek chuckled at the thought of Yuri wanting their daughter to be 'better' than him while Otabek wanted their daughter to be more like his husband, strong but could also be gentle. Suddenly, an idea struck him "Adira!" 

Yuri had just entered the kitchen, looking concerned "Um.. is this kind of like when you call someone else's name in-"

He chuckled "No, I was just thinking of baby names. Adira is a popular name in Kazakhstan. It means 'strong.'"

The blonde mulled it over "Adira Altin-Plisetsky. I like it. We'd have to come up with a dope middle name too."

The kazakh kissed Yuri lightly on the forehead as the blonde continued "How did you come up with it?"

Otabek just smiled, tucking Yuri's hair behind his ears to expose his bright green eyes- still shining with the same fight and determination as they had when Otabek had met him all those years ago "Because, she's got you for a father. I can't imagine her being anything but strong."

Yuri blushed "Sap."

"Guilty." He was so guilty of being a sap and he was fine with that. Yuri and Adira had made him this way, after all.

 

[You can check out Ayden's twitter page and her art here! <3](You%20can%20check%20out%20Ayden's%20twitter%20page%20and%20her%20art%20here!%20<3) 


End file.
